Episode 1 (Meteor Rain)
"Mei Zuo's Chapter" (美作篇 Měi Zuò Piān)Titled "Akira's Scene" in YA Entertainment's 2005 North American release. is the first episode of the side story, Meteor Rain. The episode aired in late 2001 after the end of Meteor Garden. Aisa Senda and Mai Sato were guest stars in this episode. Mei Zuo is pickpocketed by a Japanese girl named Aisa. He threatens to take her to the police, before deciding to help her find her grandmother. Plot A young girl pickpockets Mei Zuo, before running off. He chases after her and eventually catches up with her. Crying, she asks him to buy milk for her dog and disappears once he agrees. Mei Zuo soon realizes his mistake, but it is too late. The girl, Aisa, goes home to her apartment that she shares with her friend, Mai. She scolds Aisa for stealing again. After seeing the amount of money in the wallet, Aisa promises to not steal anymore. Meanwhile, Mei Zuo and Xi Men try to convince Dao Ming Si to help Dong Shan Cai. Later, Mei Zuo spots Aisa, while talking to Si about her. He goes after her and finds her in a photo booth. Mei Zuo threatens to take her to the police, until she tells him that she needed the money for a sick relative. She takes him to the hospital to prove her story and brings him into a room. Mei Zuo is touched by her story and gives her a check for fifteen thousand. Aisa later tells a group of stray dogs about the "wonderful person" she met. The next day, Mei Zuo visits the man at the hospital, where he learns that Aisa actually tricked him. Aisa continues her search for her grandmother, before returning to her apartment. Mai sees an announcement for a dance contest on the TV and suggests for Aisa to enter. Mei Zuo finds Aisa at the spot where she feeds her dogs in the morning. After he threatens to take her to the police again, Aisa finally confesses the truth. She tells him that she came to Taiwan to find her grandmother. She was unable to find her and learned how to pickpocket from two girls, before Mai invited her to live with her. Mei Zuo then promises to help Aisa locate her grandmother. Mei Zuo receives news from his informant that Aisa's grandmother has passed away. That night, he meets with Aisa, but does not tell her about her grandmother. She asks him to enter the dance contest with her and tells him about her new job. Mei Zuo visits her work and buys a bracelet. After he leaves, a customer's wallet goes missing and she is accused of stealing it. Mei Zuo bails her out of jail. Sometime later, he and Aisa practice their dance routine. When she tells him the reason she wants to enter the contest, Mei Zuo finally reveals her grandmother's death. At Aisa's apartment, she finds her mother waiting for her. She asks Aisa to return to Japan with her and promises to not remarry if Aisa does not approve. Later, Aisa and her mother dance in the contest as Mei Zuo and Mai cheer. Aisa says goodbye to Mei Zuo, who gives her the bracelet. She tells him in Japanese, "I'll think about you even after I go back to Japan", before getting in a taxi. Aisa briefly gets out to return his wallet and kisses him. That night, Mei Zuo asks a waiter to translate what Aisa said. He smiles when the waiter tells him. Cast and characters Guest roles *Billie Wang (Aisa's mother) Other *Dong Shan Cai *Xiao You Notes *This episodes takes place during the events of episode fifteen of Meteor Garden. Several scenes from that episode are replayed in this episode. *The store Aisa works at is called YAP, possibly a parody of the chain stores, Gap. *Vanness Wu's song "Who Else Can You Love?" (你不愛我愛誰? Nǐ Bù Ài Wǒ Ài Shuí?) plays while Mei Zuo and Aisa are rehearsing. The song is on the F4's first solo album, Meteor Rain. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes